Because of the increasing need for weapons systems security and for safeguarding individual weapons systems components particularly to protect the same from explosion, for example, artillery projectiles, high explosive devices containing TNT and dynamite as well as nuclear warheads and other explosive devices, there exists at present a demand for shipping and storage containers capable of containing a relatively small explosion without affecting other warheads or explosive devices in the area. Therefore there is considerable need for a container for blasting caps that is capable of containing an explosion of the caps held therein and so that there is no detonation or shock or other appreciable effect on any primary explosive in the same vehicle or in the immediate area.
Shipping and storage containers for blasting caps and contemplated for shipment with other primary explosives must be capable of being handled by military or other authorized personnel without extreme difficulty. These storage containers should always be capable of being shipped by rail, truck plane, ship or the like with reasonable dispatch. At the same time, it may be desirable for the containers to be of sufficient size, bulk, and weight such that the container can be packed and shipped with other explosive containers.
The blasting cap container should be sufficiently strong and sturdy so that it will completely contain any explosion therein without detonating any surrounding primary explosives in the surrounding area or in the same vehicle with the container.
The instant invention provides a container for the transportation and storage for a number of blasting caps for example: five to ten caps so that such a container can be transported in the same vehicle with primary explosives. This of course necessarily requires total and absolute containment of any explosion or detonation of the caps.
The prior art blasting cap containers for the most part have never attempted nor accomplished total containment of the detonation effects of multiple blasting caps. Where partial containment has been attempted the results have varied and have of times been unsatisfactory. In most instances two vehicles for example: two trucks or two planes have been used for transportation by military units of blasting caps and primary explosives in such cases one vehicle is used for the blasting caps and one for the primary explosives so that if the caps are detonated inadvertently the primary explosive is not detonated simultaneously.
In addition it has been recognized by those skilled in the art, that containers for blasting caps and similar explosives must be sufficiently strong and sturdy to allow the container to be handled by authorized personnel so that in the event of inadvertent detonation personnel will not be injured. In such cases safety of personnel is equally or more important than detonation of any surrounding of any primary explosive in the surrounding area or in the same vehicle.
In addition both the contained explosive device such as blasting caps and any other primary explosives in the immediate area must be protected.